


love and its intricacies

by touchofbeige



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Canon, Canon Compliant, ChanBaek - Freeform, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Romance, love and other feelings, mostly lame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofbeige/pseuds/touchofbeige
Summary: canon au drabble dump!i. of sweet morningsii. instagram troublesiii. of kiss scenes and jealousyiv. oops?





	1. of sweet mornings

**Author's Note:**

> first four chapters are old canon drabbles edited hence the story inspirations are... old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what was the best way to wake up in the morning? cuddles from your boyfriend of course.

i. of sweet mornings  
word count:900

A groan was heard as an alarm kept on ringing endlessly. One of the two bodies huddled together under the sheets started to move, a sure sign of someone waking up. 

Why does he have to suffer like this, Baekhyun asked himself. He had an early morning shoot for his upcoming drama Moon Lovers therefore he also had to wake up way earlier than usual. 

It's an opportunity that he's thankful for but sometimes he can't help but be sad as he was too tired. They just got back from another stop for their Exoluxion tour too and he had to go film scenes immediately. 

After one last cuddle to the man beside him he accepts his fate and started getting up. A plan that wasn’t as successful as he hoped to be. The arm around his waist got firmer in its hold on him, efficiently keeping him in place. 

Baekhyun looked back to the owner of these arms currently wrapped around him and was reminded of another reason why he's sad that he's too busy these days. 

Turning around completely to look at the sleeping face of his boyfriend, best friend, bigger spoon and co-band member, Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun smiled seeing the peaceful look on the other’s face. 

Another thing Baekhyun hated about his current busy schedule is that he doesn’t get to spend as much time with him like he used to. Sometimes, he even gets irrationally jealous that Chanyeol got to go to all those places with Sehun and not with him. 

Even if their fans dubbed Sehun as their “son” it still doesn’t dissipate the tiny pinch of hurt it brings to him. He was still the boyfriend, after all. He should’ve been the one with Chanyeol. Those adventures should’ve been memories with him and not with someone else. 

The fans were right though, he does get jealous, sometimes insanely so. Maybe if you love too much you want them to have their attention solely on you, so you forget to make sense anymore. Feelings and emotions simply don’t make sense. 

Baekhyun reached up a hand to brush away the fringe on the other's forehead, when those almond eyes he loves so much slowly blinks awake. "Why are you up so early?" Chanyeol croakily asked him. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile at this and peck those lips, nevermind that they just woke up. "Filming." He answered, simply watching the spectacle of Park Chanyeol waking up, Baekhyun swears this is one of the cutest things he gets to witness every morning. 

Yes, he is whipped. Very much so. 

After hearing this answer, Chanyeol tightened the hold on his waist much more and even whined. "Don't go. Stay here with me." This, together with a pout is sent to Baekhyun's way was totally unfair. Baekhyun's heart couldn't help but melt at the adorable sight. He is but a weak person prone to melting at anything cute, especially if it’s this giant piece of fluff lying next to him involved. "You know I'd love to but sadly I can't," he answered, eyes drooping sadly. 

Chanyeol just hugged him tighter after hearing this. Baekhyun can feel him inhaling his scent that Chanyeol always says he loves too much, and felt him kissing his mop of hair. Baekhyun burrowed his face to his chest in return.  
"My puppy can't get too adorable early in the morning or else I'll melt and won't be able to function properly." Chanyeol jokingly said, looking at his puppy’s eyes that looks sad. _Damn it, he made him sad._

Baekhyun scoffed and tried to get away from the hug. "Oh please, you're having way too much fun with Sehun while I'm busy." Cue the most adorable puppy face with the cutest pout in the world. 

_Can Baekhyun any get cuter?_

Chanyeol can't help but laugh at the cuteness of his boyfriend. _Seriously, how did he get so lucky?_ "I was just kidding baby. You know I'm always proud of you and your achievements." Grinning down at the frowning boy in his hold. 

"But still-" Baekhyun started.

A peck in the lips interrupted him and Baekhyun pouted. 

"If you're gonna kiss me at least do it properly."

A laugh was heard in the silence of their shared room. 

"But we just woke up."

"It's okay. Yeooool." Baekhyun whined. 

"Okay, okay.” The things Chanyeol does, and will keep on doing for Baekhyun. 

And so he gave his favorite puppy the kiss he wanted. 

It was a simple meeting of their lips but it meant so much more to the both of them. In this kiss they were able to tell each other messages from their heart, of how much they missed each other, of how much they don't like spending time apart and of how much they love each other. 

Time apart doesn’t make their feelings waver. Baekhyun and Chanyeol may be busy with their schedules and rarely gets to spend time with each other, but knowing that they will always end up in each other’s arms at the end of their long and tiring day is enough to give them strength to survive. 

As they pull away, they lovingly stared at each other's eyes. Both orbs radiating in happiness and love towards each other. 

Both asking themselves how is it possible to feel this much love and happiness being with this one person. To have this person have so much power over their emotions. 

Baekhyun got the strength he needed to make it through the day and Chanyeol got the reassurance he didn't know he needed. How can he not be insecure when his boyfriend is working with all those good looking actors? But now, as Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun's eyes he knows he need not worry. 

Because forever is all he can see. Forever with the puppy currently nestled in his arms.


	2. ii. instagram troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun was jealous, and Chanyeol doesn't know it yet.

ii. Instagram troubles

word count: 1100

Like the fans Baekhyun also noticed his boyfriend recently followed this ‘Lily Maymac’ account and he doesn’t like it. Hell, even the fans didn’t like what more him? The boyfriend of this idiot also known as Park Chanyeol? He decided to ignore the idiot until he comes to his senses, hopefully it’s soon cos he sort of can’t also survive without the giant paying him the attention he needs. Yes, he was like a puppy that needs attention always. 

This was aeri’s fault to be honest, they kept on calling him puppy (okay even if he himself admits so he sort of looks like one but still) now look at him acting like one. Puppies need attention all the time damn it. And who even doesn’t want to give them the attention they want? They’re the cutest creatures in the world, so yeah they deserve those coos and soft touches and belly rubs.

Byun Baekhyun also deserves his. Especially from his favorite person. He needed the human equivalent of belly rubs. And maybe some soft touching here and there and the cooing. Yes, he definitely needed some sweet talking too. Maybe some kisses and some cuddles.

So his idiot boyfriend should unfollow that account soon, for him to stop ignoring him.

 

"Why are you avoiding me?" _Ha! He talks. And apparently he notices I’m not talking to him. I thought I was dating a rock._ Baekhyun looked at the giant trying to get his attention away from his phone by sitting beside him on the couch. _Look at him trying to pout, why does he think he’s cute? (okay he is but it doesn’t matter)_

"I’m not avoiding you." He answered while diverting his attention back to his phone, closing his game and opening instagram. _Let’s see if he catches on my drift._

"You’re not? Are you sure?" _Yep, Chanyeol wasn’t catching on. What did Baekhyun expect, he internally sighed. _Baekhyun looked at his boyfriend who’s pouting now, and trying so hard to avoid being swayed by that, Baekhyun shrugged nonchalantly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Yeol. Now let me play.”__

__“You’re not even playing! Look you just opened instagram.” Chanyeol answered back while gesturing wildly to him and his phone. “Baeeeeeeek.” he whined._ _

__Turning off his phone Baekhyun looked his boyfriend straight in the eye. "Yes I am. Now move out of my way.” he said while standing up. Or tried to, since his boyfriend suddenly wrapped his arms around him tight holding him down on the couch._ _

__"Baeekkkkk" Chanyeol continued on whining. He doesn’t like it when his puppy isn’t talking to him, he doesn’t, at all._ _

__"What?" Baekhyun snapped. Not liking being trapped in Chanyeol’s arms cos he might melt like any other times he was caged in these same arms. This was one of his weaknesses, you can’t blame him._ _

__"Please stop avoiding me. I missed you. We haven’t just talked for a few hours and I’m already missing you so much." Chanyeol whined while rubbing his face on Baekhyun’s slowly-turning-into-not-a-nutella tummy._ _

__"You did? It doesn’t seem like it to me." Baekhyun scoffed, reminding himself deep inside to not melt immediately. He needs to learn his lesson goddamnit._ _

__"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Chanyeol asked confused. He truly has zero knowledge why his boyfriend is suddenly avoiding him now. He just came home from China shooting his movie so he really really wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend but instead received a cold shoulder._ _

__"Nothing. I got filming. See you." Baekhyun disentangled himself from his boyfriend’s hold and goes to his room to change. He doesn’t really have any filming today since he doesn’t have scenes but Chanyeol needs to realize it on his own. Realize that his boyfriend was jealous and was not liking it one bit._ _

__As Baekhyun left, Chanyeol heard laughter from the back, he turned his confused head to see Jongdae sipping coffee nonchalantly from their dorm kitchen apparently watching the whole scene._ _

__"Yah. Jongdae why are you laughing?” Chanyeol annoyed, asked his friend who still has that wide grin plastered on his face._ _

__Jongdae shrugged, "Nothing. Sometimes you’re so dense Chanyeol-ah.” FInishing his coffee, he put his mug in the kitchen sink knowing someone will wash the dishes before dinner, and walked back to his room leaving his confused friend behind. Chanyeol can figure it out, he always does. Chanyeol’s puppy was just feeling grumpy. His friend really was deserving of that nickname from the fans, Jongdae inwardly thought._ _

__Left along sulking on his own he opened his phone and went on instagram. Confused as to why there was so much going on on his instagram comments he reads them and well, had a moment of epiphany. "Ah my silly silly Baek," he muttered while smiling. Realizing his boyfriend was just being jealous he squealed while clutching a throw pillow. He’s so giddy cos he’s boyfriend’s the cutest._ _

__Picking up his phone which he dropped earlier while he was rolling on their couch he decided to call his boyfriend._ _

__"Baekhyun-ah,” he started while trying to contain his happiness, ah why did he become so lucky._ _

__"What? Why are you calling me?" Baekhyun gruffly answered from the other line._ _

__"Awww is my baby jealous?" Chanyeol decided to tease his other half._ _

__"Jealous of what? Don’t be so full of yourself" was the indignant answer he got._ _

__"Baby you know it means nothing." he said softly, hoping what he feels will get through the other. Baekhyun needed to know he has no one else but him. Him, Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol doesn’t need anyone else, especially not an instagram famous chick that he doesn’t know. He just accidentally clicked the follow button, he didn’t intend to do it._ _

__When Chanyeol heard a scoff from the other line, he knows he just needs to console him a little bit more. "Don’t be jealous now okay? I love you, only you."_ _

__"F-ine" was the murmured reply. Baekhyun after hearing those three words felt the ice around his heart melt._ _

__"Okay?"_ _

__"Yes yes fine."_ _

__"Hmnm."_ _

__"Okay hang up now."_ _

__"No."_ _

__"Ugh why again?"_ _

__"You didn’t say it back yet."_ _

__...._ _

__"Babyyyyyy."_ _

__"Fine.... I love you too." Baekhyun answered softly._ _

__"Bye bye baby. fighting in your filming."_ _

__On the other hand Chanyeol, still lounging in their sofa, was grinning so happily while typing something on his phone. A message for his special someone._ _

__To: My puppy_ _

__You know there’s only ever been you right? I love you._ _

__

__***_ _

__“Why are you cornering me Baek? There’s lots of fans taking pictures right now…”_ _

__“I know. I want them to be witnesses of you unfollowing her. So do it. Now.”_ _

__“O...okay.”_ _


	3. of kiss scenes and jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a giant puppy being jealous over his boyfriend's kiss scene. and chanyeol realized that twitter really wasn't the best place to get updated over said boyfriend's ongoing drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written way back when scarlet heart was still airing lol

iii. of kiss scenes and jealousy  
word count: 1300

 

 

Chanyeol knew he’s being irrational and unfair when he decided to just ignore his boyfriend all because he did something his job required. Hell he even had to do the same thing when he was filming for his movie. But he couldn’t help it, he’s petty and he’s in love.

So what he does is ignore his boyfriend. Pretty immature actually. Chanyeol woke up supposed to go to the airport to fly to Japan for another concert stop cuddled with his boyfriend inside their shared room. Excited and giddy because they can once again snuck out secretly for another romantic date that he admits is pretty hard to do in Korea.

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun stir in his arms and let out puppy like whines that made him let out a soft smile. He looked down to the man who’s currently snuggled in his arms and couldn’t help but put a kiss on his forehead. And that wasn’t enough so he had to kiss his cheeks, one at a time, his cute nose and his pouting lips. Lastly he planted one on both his eyelids.

“Hey baby, good morning.” he said after planting the last kiss and he sees Baekhyun fluttering his eyes open and he watches him do all his waking up routine. The other let go of him to stretch cutely while yawning so loudly, scrunch his eyebrows and rub his eyes. Done with his cute little morning habits, Baekhyun opened his eyes and gives the brightest smile to his boyfriend. Really nothing will beat this feeling of waking up next to each other, sharing the sheets and body heat, every morning. “Good morning too, love.”

 

 

It was supposed to be a perfect day until Chanyeol checked his secret twitter account (he has to know what fans are up to okay) and sees the little preview. He wasn’t able to watch last night’s episode because he was busy. Busy getting Baekhyun’s clothes off, kissing the daylight out of hi- oh. That’s what happened. That's why his boyfriend distracted him so bad, jumping unto him the moment he mentioned about watching his drama.

And that did not sit well with Chanyeol. Because he’s a child deep inside and well super possessive and easily irritated because he was, again, a child.

After that discovery Chanyeol started to avoid Baekhyun, as best as he can, because admit it he couldn’t leave the other’s side especially when it comes to a crowded place like the airport. Baekhyun could get hurt, lost, or kidnapped. Okay the last part wasn’t really true but still. So despite being grumpy over his boyfriend he was still by his side as evidenced by the airport previews of them both even if the other was also completely ignoring him.

The other was on his phone the whole time talking to… someone, Chanyeol doesn’t even care okay. He has other friends to that he could call but nah too much hassle. He can just continue his mission: avoid Baekhyun once they’re inside the plane. He could just put on his headphones and fake sleep so even if they’re sitting together it would be okay.

 

“Chanyeol-ah, wake up we’re already here.” a light prodding and a soft voice was what Chanyeol woke up to. Apparently his fake sleeping turned out to be true so he didn’t know if his mission was successful and if the other was able to gather his message. He saw the shorter man give him a bright smile after opening his eyes which Chanyeol completely ignored.

Once the plane landed and it was safe to stand he gathered his things immediately and stood up to go to the other members. This action caused a frown to manifest in the other’s beautiful face. He went to Jongin’s side and struck up a conversation about anything. Leaving a confused and frowning puppy in his wake.

 

“Jongdae, do you know what’s wrong with Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked his friend through a call when his mentioned giant of a boyfriend still failed to go back to their shared hotel room. He was just lounging in bed waiting for his boyfriend when he decided a second opinion was needed on this. He kind of has an inkling already about what the problem was but he can’t be too sure.

 

“I don’t know Baek. Isn’t he your boyfriend so you should know everything about him.” was the useless reply he got. Of course he knows everything about the giant he just wanted another opinion so he can prove his own theory wrong.

 

“Ughhhhh. I guess it is about the kiss then if you aren’t the reason.” Baekhyun sighed. “Yah! What did you mean by that?!! I never do anything that pisses your boyfriend off.” Jongdae denied vehemently.

“Yes you do Jongdae-yah.” Baekhyun chuckled while remembering all the times his boyfriend came running to him just to complain about how Jongdae had defeated him again in another game or another. His cute and giant of a boyfriend that was still a baby inside even if he’s so hot and blessed with unfairly good looks.

 

Chanyeol went back to his room past midnight expecting his roommate to be well on his way to dreamland but it wasn’t the case. When he opened the door he immediately saw a sulking and pouting puppy in their bed. And Chanyeol felt a little guilty about his childish behavior.

“Hey…. Baek. How come you’re still awake?” he asked carefully. The other just narrowed his eyes at him. “I don’t know Chanyeol, why don’t you ask yourself why?” Chanyeol flinched from the tone of that sentence.

“Umm… couldn’t sleep because you were having puppy nightmares in the puppy kingdom…?” Chanyeol started meekly. Baekhyun in turn just threw a pillow at his direction.

“It was because of you, you idiot!” Baekhyun huffed.

“Wha- what did I do?” Chanyeol asked back, trying so hard to act innocent.

Frustrated Baekhyun lied down and turned his back on him. “Fine, continue acting like this, idiot.”

Guilty, Chanyeol sighed, and immediately went to his place on the bed. Silently reaching out for his tiny boyfriend, hand on his waist, and pulling him closer slowly. ‘I’m sorry baby… It’s just that I saw it….”

Hearing this, Baekhyun turned on his hold to stare at his boyfriend, looking into his eyes, he asked. “What did you see that you had to ignore me after our blissful morning together?” The puppy eyed boy couldn’t help but pout and get teary after this.

“It.. it was your kiss scene…” Chanyeol answered softly, completely avoiding the other’s eyes. Chanyeol felt so bad because he was too selfish he didn’t realize he was also hurting his boyfriend now from the way he acted. “I was jealous and I couldn’t help it.”

Baekhyun, after knowing the reason, now understood. “It’s okay… But why did you have to be jealous when you know these lips,” Baekhyun lifted his hand and touched Chanyeol’s lips with his fingers,” are the only ones I want to kiss, all the time.”

This statement made Chanyeol smile, “Did that make you so happy?” Baekhyun asked while seeing how his boyfriend’s expression seemed brighter after what he said. “Of course it did.”

“I’m sorry baby, I know it was selfish and so childish of me after all I did one too.” Chanyeol said, voice soft. He didn’t like bringing it up, after Baekhyun wasn’t really happy after watching how the kiss went. Just as he thought of, Baekhyun closed his eyes after being reminded of it. “I know it was purely for work, Chanyeol-ah, no need to feel bad about it anymore.”

Touched, and willing to put this behind them once and for all, Chanyeol cupped his boyfriend’s face and leaned in. “So can I test this statement of yours about only wanting to kiss me?” He said cheekily with a mischievous smile that made the other blush. After all this time, he still gets too flustered about this.

A meek nod from the other and Chanyeol leaned in fully. Touching their lips in a chaste kiss, as pure as their love for each other.


	4. oops?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol accidentally posted using the wrong instagram account. (and more cuddles)

iv. oops?  
word count: 400

 

Baekhyun groggily opened his eyes to see his boyfriend, Chanyeol, giggling silently to the phone in his hand and from the sounds of it he’s playing Overwatch so he just lets him be. Snuggling closer to said boyfriend, hands going back around Chanyeol’s waist and resting his head on his chest, Baekhyun decided to just ignore him and go back to sleep.

Chanyeol was startled by the sudden hands around him. He disentangled Baekhyun from his tight hold around him earlier when he woke up to pee. He was supposed to go back to sleep but then he saw his boyfriend’s phone lying around and he couldn’t help himself. He had to just play Overwatch using Baekhyun’s account, the other was much more advanced in the game than he was.

He was so into the game, giggling silently to himself, he forgot that he's dating a cuddle monster and so he got surprised momentarily by the hands. Relaxing a little but, he paused the game and looked down at said angel cuddled to him. Ever since they’ve been busy with individual filming schedules and had been sleeping alone, Baekhyun made it a habit to entangle himself around him every chance they get to be together.

Smiling softly, Chanyeol stroked the soft strands currently nestled on his bare chest and laying a kiss to it after. This made Baekhyun whimper his soft puppy like noises and grip him tighter.

Deciding that he could use a little more sleep he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun too and closes his eyes, inhaling the other’s scent to lull him sleep.

 

Thirty minutes after, he remembered that he was supposed to promote his Jaewon hyung’s new song with Boa sunbae-nim so he sleepily reached for his phone on the nightstand.

Eyes half-closed he robotically does the motions of updating. Going into melon to screenshot the song, opens his instagram account, uploads the picture and types in a caption. Not realizing he was holding the wrong phone all the time and ended up uploading it onto Baekhyun’s account. You see they share the same phone password so he just assumed it was his phone.

Nevertheless, after this, Chanyeol still went back to sleep. Enjoying the warmth their embrace was making him feel.

 

\---

Hours later, Baekhyun checked his phone to see a number of notifications from instagram claiming he posted something when he doesn’t remember recently posting one. He opens it to check and is surprised to see a post about a Beatburger hyung….. That he swears he didn’t post.

 

“Chanyeol!”


End file.
